Revenge
by Monsterkids
Summary: The idea belong to Lazuli the Fallen Angel . I just wrote extended version. No beta reader, so gramma mistakes are my. Parker and Lane are kidnapped by Jose Zayas. Team have to find them, before happend something bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Toronto, Canada. At 10.30. Alcoholics Anonymous group meeting.**

In a small hall, chairs are arranged in a circle. On one of them sitting older men with glasses.

-I'm glad to see all of you at the next meeting. I hope they are helpful in your struggle against addiction.

On one of the chairs sat restless man, Mexican. – Fuck!

-Jose, are you okey?

-No! I'm not!

-Easy. – Therapist adjusted his glasses. – Do you want to share with us your problem?

-For what? No one can't help me! None of you have a courage!

-Jose, calm down.

-I'm sorry, I get upset. – Mexican sat down.

-All right – The therapist wrote on the card "aggression" – Jose?

-What?

-I want you to tell everybody in here, what's makes you so excited.

-No what but who!

-Good. So who?

-Parker and Lane! If I had a chance, I will kill them!

-Jose?

Mexican stood in the middle. – You don't know, anything! Nothing!

-So tell us, Jose.

-I don't want to talk with you! – Mexican kicked the chair, then he walked out of the hall.

**SRU base. At 11.45 Gim.**

Sam trained on the bag training, Jules and Wordy raced on stationary bikes.

-What time is it? – Asked Jules.

-Around noon, why? – Replied Sam.

-Nothing. Just strange day.

-Why? Peace, freedom, you can relax – added Spike.

-Where's Ed and Greg?

-Maybe they took a free day, Jules – Wordy said.

12.00 Before the Parker's house, Lane arrived. He hit the horn a couple of times. Absence impatient his friend , he pulled the phone.

-Parker, hello?

-Hey, Greg. It's 12,00, so maybe you already got out of bed, and brought your body here?

-Get lost, Ed! – Sergeant hung up.

-I don't believe this. He hung up. With me? – Ed spoke to yourself. He got out of the car.

-Gregory Parker, if within five minutes – Lane screaming in the middle of the street. – you don't come to my ca, I will balancing your door and dragged you into car! Move!

Lane felt the vibrations in his pocket. He pulled out the phone. He got a text massage " Shut up, I will be soon!".

Ed leaned against the car, watching moving snail. – Come on, buddy! You can do it!

The sleepy Greg went home. Locked his door, drank some water and walked toward a car. Suddenlu black truck came up. A man jumped out of the car, when door opened. He hit in the Ed's head a baseball bat. Lane lost consciousness.

-Ed? – Sergeant went to rescue of a friend , when Jose threw himself at him. Both fell on the ground, began to struggle. Zayas hit in Parker's face handle weapons. Blood flowed from Sergeant cheek. Greg didn't gave up. He threw Zayas, and ran to Lane. He was lying on the ground unconscious.

-Ed! Wake up!

-Jose once again pounced on Greg. They tore up ball, when second striker help Zayas. He hit in the Parker's leg with a stick. Greg fell to his knees, face to car. Zayas took a swing, and kicked in the Greg's back. Parker's head hit by a car. He falling unconscious net to Ed. Striker picked up Ed, and dragged him to the van. Zayas with the driver, dragged Greg. They drove off, leaving open Ed's car.

**SRU base, 12.30**

The team was preparing for afternoon training when they heard alarm.

_Attention, team one. Call for the WolksStreet, hostages situation._

-Where the hell is Ed and Greg - Jules furious. – It's not responsible, they never late for duty!

-Yesterday was a party – joined Spike – Guys said, that Boss have a great fun. Ed probably went after him. Let's see just that application, we can handle this, without them.

-Go to work, people – Added Sam.

**WolksStreet , 12.50**

SRU came to call place. The place was surrounded by police officers. Team got out of the car's. Wordy and Spike searched the area. Jules went to the officer.

-What happened here?

-Witnesses told us, that two men were kidnapped. She saw a Mexican, who have a fight with one of the hostage.

-Where are the witnesses, now?

-There! – The policeman pointed at police car.

Jules stopped by the Lane's car. On the hood she saw traces of blood. Sam joined to her. Both speechless.

-Is that…? – He asked hesitantly.

-Ed's car.

Jules saw a cell phone laying next to the rear wheel. – Crushed!

Spike uncertainly approached to friends. – We…uhmm…

-What's up, Spike? – Sam asked, browsing Ed's car.

-We found signs of a struggle on the lawn….

-Yeah, we found blood on the hood. They need to examine and determine to whom that's blood belonged.

-I think I know .

-Yes? – Jules inquired, but Spike was speechless. Wordy approached to them.

-Ed wasn't here by accident. This is Boss's house. There's no one inside.

Jules froze. Sam got out of Lane's car. – Headquartes!

_Yes?_

-We confirm, they have a hostage. Sergeant Gregory Parker and Edward Lane were kidnapped.

**FLASHPOINT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forest. 13.20**

Black van stopped at the bungalow. Jose opened the door, walked through the kitchen and in next room he opened the hatch in the floor. There were stairs leading to the basement. Ed woke up in the wan, his hands was tied. He noted, that next to him, lying unconscious Parker.

-Greg. – whispered – Hey, buddy, wake up. Greg?

-At this point, the van's door opened. – It's time for a little walk, dog!

One of the attackers pulled out Ed. Lane saw trees around him, there was no one . – Straight to the house, Mr. Lane.

-Let go of me!

Striker pushed Lane, he fell to the round. When he slightly raised his head, he saw Jose, standing before him.

-Take him to the basement.

-And what about the next cop?

-Call Anderson, and schlep him there!

**Basement.**

Jose sat on the couch in the basement. His partner brought Ed.

-On your knees, dog. – said Jose, pointing weapon at Ed. Lane felt on his knees.

Lane still feared about his friend. – Where's Greg? What did you do with him?

-Easy.

Ed heard noises coming from the top. – Let go of me! Wait a minute! What are you doing? Let me go!

At this point, Greg fell down the stairs, hitting on the ground.

-Greg?

-Ed! – Parker looked at his friend. Driver of the truck squashed Parker's head with shoe. Second attackers tied his hands. They raised him.

-What do you want?

-Sergeant Parker, in my humble home. My father would be so proud of me.

-Who are you!

-Jose Zayas. Don't you remember me? I will help you.

**Flashback.**

**SRU base, 5 years earlier. **

At one of the tables, Ed played cards with Greg.

-Oh no! You cheating! – Greg threw the cards.

-You have to learn how to lose, my friend. – Ed replied teasingly.

_Team one, you have a call. Gang fight!_

-After this action, I demand a rematch!

-Again you want to lose?

The two men prepared for action.

The members of gang, shot to each other. Greg and his team lined up for the car. – What do we have?

-Seven dead, and several wounded civilians.

-All right, you two go to the left. Sean! Take Luis and take them from behind! The rest! Covering fire. Ed!

-Yes?

-You cover me. We have to dispel them. Give me a megaphone. This is Sergeant Gregory Parker, from SRU! Please to disperse, or we open fire to you!

Gangs still continue fight.

Parker gave order to fire. Members of gang just split up. Police caught a few.

One of them bent down at the dead woman.

-Paula, wake up!

Parker with a gun pointed at Mexican approached to him. Right behind him was Ed.

-Put the gun away!

One of the members began to flee.

-Ed, go for him.

Lane started pursuit.

-Get away from her! Put the gun down, and step away from her!

Back. Basement.

-Jose, I'm just doing my job. Your father was shooting to the other people. – Greg continued.

-That woman was my mother, he avenged her!

-You can't kill people in revenge!

Jose turned weapon in the Parker's leg. He pulled a trigger. Greg fell to the floor, screaming. Jose bent over him, pointing with gun in Greg head.

-My mother has been murdered, and now, my father and grandfather spent rest of them life in prison! I will kill you, but first, I will make you suffer.

-Get away from him, son of a bitch!

Jose aggressively approached Ed. – What did you just call me? Show some respect to my mother!

**Place of kidnapping. 13.50**

Spike has developed a map on the car's hood. Team gathered around him.

-Okey, we have a nice area to search. At the best, it will take us a week.

-We don't have much time. – said Jules.

Spike looked at her – Really?

_Team one?_

In the earphones team could hear a controller.

-Go ahead. – Sam replied.

_We have results of samples from the kidnapping place._

-And? – said Jules.

_The blood belongs to Gregory Parker. The same like you found on the lawn. Technicians also found skin, probably torturers. His named is Jose Zayas. Punished several times, alcoholic. He belonged to Mexican gang. For two years he attended at the therapy. Therapist named Robert Sparks._

_-Thanks! – Replied Sam – Let's go check it! We can get a psychological description of Zayas. _

**AA meeting room.**

Wordy and Jules talking with Dr. Robert Sparks.

-Do you know him? – Jules showed a Zayas photo. – We know that he was your patient.

-Of course, I know him. Unfortunately we couldn't make radical progress. I reported a couple of time that Zayas needs psychological care. He is aggressive, alcohol was only a cover for his real problem.

-If he ever said something about Ed Lane or Greg Parker?

-Oh, yes. All the time. Why you asking about them?

-This morning they were kidnapped – said Wordy. – They are our friends, and we would be appreciate if you tell us something more.

Spike, Sam and Lou were waiting on cars. Wordy and Jules joined to them.

-And? – asked Spike.

-Jose has repeatedly threatened to Greg and Ed. He have a quite close buddies : Kenneth Andersen and Peter Jenkins. Both without family, friends, alcoholics. I think they have big part in kidnapping.

-So we know kidnappers. We need only location. The doctor said something about their hideouts?

-Spike, he is just a therapist, not their guardian – said Jules.

-Let's see around, and call on the Boss phone. Maybe this time we will succeed.

Team drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cellar. 14.15**

Ed was kneeling on the floor, next to his wounded friend. Greg lost a lot of blood, coming from a wound on his right leg. He couldn't put a compression band, because he had his hands tied. Lane noted that Parker will lose consciousness soon.

-Hey! Don't fall asleep! Greg! – Ed tried to draw Parker's attention. – Help is on the way buddy, okey?

Parker slowly fallen asleep. Lane rolled to one side, then he crawled closer his friend.

-Greg! You need to be conscious! Do you hear me?

-Y..yes.. – Greg's face showed an expression of pain. – I want to sleep.

-I know, you have to hold on, help will be soon. Just hold on!

-Yo! Get away from him! – Anderson dragged Ed by the feet. – What are you doing? Did I let you go? Shut up! Maybe can you will live a little longer.

-Don't you see, he's hurt?

-Shut the fuck up, Lane! – Striker lifted his hand with gun.

-Peter! Stop! Leave the dog.

-Fuck you! – Peter lowered his weapon. – Why we just can't kill him?

-Because, I need him.

-For what? – shouted Lane – What do you want from us? We don't killed your mother!

Jose ignored policeman. He stood over wounded Greg, who tried to stay awake.

-You're not so though now, huh Parker? – Jose pointed a gun at him.

-Leave him alone! – Ed shouted.

-I told you , to shut up! Parker! – Jose bent over the wounded man, then he patted him on his cheek. –Don't fall asleep, we haven't finished yet. When I done with you, you will sleep.

Ed looked with contempt at Zayas. Jose sat down on the couch, next to Anderson.

-What's now?

-You will see.

Suddenly everyone in the basement heard the phone ringing. Peter and Anderson checked they cell.

-It's not mine – said Anderson.

-Not my – Replied Peter.

Jose cautiously stood up from the couch, and looked at Ed.

-I came here without a cell, asshole!

Zayas bent over Parker, who's already unconscious. He searched his pockets, he pulled out his cell phone. Screen shows " WORDY"

-I told you to search him! – Zayas yelled on his partners.

Jose answer the phone.

_Sir, where are you? Are you all right? Don't worry , we are looking you. Boss? Are you there? Boss? They have…._

At this point, Jose disconnected. Ed lowered his head. Jose threw the phone against the wall. Phone broke into pieces.

Ed lost his hope.

**Somewhere on the Toronto streets. Team travels in cars.**

-And? – asked Sam.

-I lost a signal completely – said Spike.

-They had to smash a cell – added Jules.

-So how we find them now? They can be anywhere.

-Easy Lou. I didn't heard noise, only singing birds. There were no sound of cars. It must be a quiet place. Away from city. – said Wordy.

-Maybe Park? – added Spike.

-I think, more a forest.

-Wordy, the nearest forest is about half an hour away. Even if they are there, we don't have time to reach to them. They don't want ransom – explained Jules – They will phoned to us already. I think this is a revenge. Silent revenge, Wordy.

-W have no choice, we go there now. – said Sam.

-Sam…

-This is our last chance Jules. If we want to Boss and Ed returned home with is, we have to go there.

-Good. – agreed Wordy.

**Cellar. 14.35**

Peter stood before kneeling Lane, Ed looked at him.

-He works with you? – Said Peter. – That man, who called?

-Ed didn't answer, he only looked at his friend, who regained consciousness.

Peter go away.

-What do you want to do! – asked Ed, when Peter stood over Greg. He pointed a gun of him.

-No..ple..ase…no – Greg tried to say something, but he didn't have a strength.

Leave him alone!

-I tried to be nice to you Lane but you will not let me to do this. – Peter unlocked weapons.

-No! Please! You don't want to ass to your record killing a officer! – Ed tried focus striker attention on himself.

-I don't give a shit!

Greg was horrified, see how attacker is aiming weapon at him. Ed tried to get up , when suddenly he heard a shot.

Anderson abruptly got up from couch, Zayas was look surprised at Peter.

-What the fuck, did you do? – said Zayas, when he came to Jenkins.

Greg spat out a blood, his shirt covered with blood. He got hit in the chest, he had trouble breathing.

-Nooooo! Greg! You son of a bitch! What did you do! – Ed ripping out, Anderson tried to stop him. – You motherfucker!

Anderson hit him of handle weapons in the face. Lane fell to the ground, with tears in his eyes. Jose give the sign. Kenneth cut the rope on Ed's wrists. Lane crawled up to Greg.

-Greg! Hold on buddy. Please, hang in there! – Ed put his hands on Greg's wound. Parkes grabbed Ed's shirts.

-E…e..Ed…..

-Hang in there! Do you hear me? Hold on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere on the Toronto streets. Team In cars. **

-Yes, yes, yes, yes…yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Spike began to enjoy.

-Spike? – Wordy looked at him.

-Just look! After death of Zayas mother, and father went to prison, just like his grandfather, Zayas grandmother took care of Jose. They lived in house in woods. This may be his hideout.

-Okey, let's go people! – Three cars, on the signal, passed through the city.

**Cellar. 15.00**

Ed continues to oppress Greg's wound. He put a compression band on his leg. – Call the ambulance! Take me! Not him! Let him go, he's dying. Take me!

Zayas ignored Lane. Anderson was sitting on the couch. Suddenly Jose pushed Peter agains the wall, holding his clothes.

-Why did you shoot Parker! I wanted him to suffer, no for die! And now? Look! – Jose pointed at dying Parker. – He's dying! And now I Can do anything! You stupid idiot!

-He just wanted , that dog start talking! – Said Anderson.

-Fuck off, Kenneth! – Jose screamed. Anderson sat back on the couch, pointing weapons at Ed.

-Jose, he suffers! He bleed to death! You thinks that doesn't hurt? He suffers! Just like you wanted, let me go! – Explained Peter.

Zayas let go his partner. He looked at Lane, who still bent over his dying friend.

-Zayas, Please! Let him go! You don't have much time! Jose! I beg you!

Zayas didn't respond.

-Greg, don't die. Hang in there, Please. I'm sorry. Stay with me. – The tears ran down his cheeks.

**Forest path. 15.10**

-Turn off the sirens, we going to do it quietly. You got it?

-Yes Wordy – Said Spike.

Team parked cars. Lou, Wordy went to the left. Jules and Spike to the right. Sam turn off the engine. He reached for his gun, which was lying on the passenger seat. Accidentally he turned on the siren. There was a loud noise.

-Sam! Turn it off!

Bradock turned off the siren. The whole team was waiting, what happened next.

**Basement.**

-Fuck! Cops! - Cried Peter. The attackers approached the small window.

-Anderson, take Lane! Peter! Finish with Parker! One hostages is enough for me. – ordered Jose.

-How did they find us, Jose? – asked Anderson.

-Take Lane! – Shouted Jose.

Anderson tried to pull away Ed from Greg, but Lane resisted. Kenneth tugged him, and moved away from Parker. Greg reached his hand out to Ed, but Lane was too far, to reach it.

-Let go of me!

Anderson pushed Ed to the corner, pointed a gun at him. – How they find us?

-I didn't called! – said Lane.

Jose approached to them. – Who are you called? Your friends?

-Go to hell!

-Very well, you don't want to talk. – Zayas turned away from Ed. He looked at Parker, who looking at him. He gives a sign. Peter pulled out a knife. Jenkins passed him a knife. Peter picked up Parker.

Zayas turned to Ed. – This is your last chance. Speak, or he will suffer more!

Ed looked at his friend , who was already semiconscious.

-No one! I swear! No one! – Ed shouted – Don't hurt him!

**Front of the house, Wordy with Sam prepared to board.**

**-**Quietly and calmly.

**House**

Jules with Lou entered to the house, from back entrance. The whole team met in living room. Spike was in the car, to control situation. Sam and Lou had to search the backyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cellar. 15.25**

Peter kept Greg. Parker looked AT Ed with forgiveness. Ed shook his head.

-Don't give up, Greg! – Lane talking to himself.

Zayas put down a gun and took a knife. – You got him, Peter?

-Yes – said Peter.

Greg was upset, helpless, tried to break free. Ed wanted to help him, but Anderson stabbed him in the left leg. Lane stopped screaming.

-Lane! Who you called!

-No one!

Zayas smiled mockingly to Greg, then stuck a knife into Parker's stomach. Greg started screaming.

-Nooooo! – Ed tried to get up, but Anderson interrupted him.

Greg's scream was so loud, that Wordy with Jules heard it at top.

-They are in basement. – Said Jules,

-Sam, go to the basement, Lou, call an ambulance. Spike, we need support!

Jules opened hatch in the floor. Zayas and Anderson began to flee. Peter tried to reach for his weapon on the couch, when Ed ignoring pain in his leg, threw himself on Jenkins.

Zayas opened fire to Sam. Anderson got into Jeep.

-Come on, Jose!

-I need support! – yelled Sam, covered.

Zayas get into Jeep, then two attackers drove off.

-Spike, the flee! Spike! – He don't hear answer. – Wordy?

**Basement. **

Wordy pulled Ed from Peter. Spike pointed gun at him.

-Turn around! Come on!

Jenkins turned on his belly, Spike put handcuffs.

Jules looked for Greg. She saw blood stain. She moved a bit to the right. Greg was laying against the wall.

Jules couldn't move. Ed nudged her, running to Parker. He fell beside him.

-Greg? Greg? Open your eyes, come on Greg, please. You can't die you son of a bitch!

-Lou moved Peter out. Spike stood next to still unmoving Jules. – Boss?

Spike knelt net to wounded police officer. Took of the vest, weapon. Then he unbuttoned his shirt. He rolled her and put on Greg's chest wound. Ed still oppressed wound on Parker's stomach.

Pissed Sam ran to the basement. – Why the hell nobody listens to me! They escape!

Sam stopped when he saw Jules pale face. Tears streaming down her cheeks. When he approached to her, saw Ed and Spike who tried to stop the bleeding.

-Central? – Sam tried to connect with command.

_Headquarters._

-We found Parker and Lane. Call the ambulance! One of the hostages is in critical condition, the other one lightly wounded. Hurry up! Cottage in a forest, 2 km from main road. West!

_Accepted. Out._

After a while, Sam took off his jacket and put to Parker's abdominal wounds. Spike's blood-soaked shirt sank. He panicked when is hands were covered with blood. As soon as he returned to the previous position.

-Greg, look at me! Everything will be all right. Just stay with me. Look at me! – Ed desperate tried to keep touch with his friend.

Parker began to choke with blood. When Jules saw this, took herself a grip, and lifted his head. Greg looked at her, the closed his eyes.

-Greg! Don't do this! Where's that fucking ambulance? – Ed shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forest 15.45**

* * *

Lou with Peter were waiting for the arrival of an ambulance, then he heard the sound of sirens.

-Ambulance arrived!~- He Said to all.

Doctors came to the basement, Wordy pulled Ed. Jules, Spike and Sam took things and went outsider.

Wordy moped Ed's out. When Lane Saw Peter lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He sat down on him, making him impossible to move. Wordy stooped Spike who wants to stop Ed.

-Go see, how's Boss doing,

Ed looked straight into Peter's face. – Listen to me, asshole, where your colleagues have gone!

Peter laughed in Ed's face. – Don't you should be with your dying friend, Mr. Lane?

Ed punched Peter in the face. Jenkins groaned in pain. Blood rolled his nose.

-Tell me where they go! Becouse as I love God, I will kill you!

-I don't know where they went!

Ed picked up Peter, and pushed him against the car. Then he crushed car door. Peter fell to the ground. Ed took step back.

-Come on Peter! Show me how tough you are! – Lane grabbed the Jenkins's shirt, and lifted him from the ground. – It's not quite as cool as you can't defend, huh? – Ed once again gives a few punches.

Peter shouted. – Please! Enough! I don't know where Jose is! But Kenneth has a warehouse.

-What magazine?

-I don't know. I was there couple of times.

-Warehouse for what?

Peter wanted to swallow, but impatient Ed asked him again.

-I don't know. Please don't hurt me! Please stop it! I don't know. I'm sorry!

Ed felt Kevin's hand of his shoulder. – Stop Ed. Enough.

Lane walked away from Peter. Wordy walked Peter to the car. Doctors pulled Greg out on the stretcher. He was pale and unconscious. There was blood everywhere. Ed had tears in his eyes.

Wordy went to Lane. – Did you find anything?

-On of the has old warehouse. Talk with Peter, again. Maybe we'll find out more. I'm going to the hospital with Greg.

-Check your leg in hospital. I will interrogate Jenkins.

-Let's find those assholes.

-We're gonna get them, Ed.

Lane got into ambulance where his friend already lay. Sam closed the door. On the signal ambulansce drove away.

Jules went to Wordy. – What now?

-Someone has to wait here to the arrival of technicians.

-I will stay . Take Spike and Lou I get that son of a bitch.

-Sam – Wordy called.

-Yes?

-Take the car and head for the footsteps of the Jeep. See where they end up.

-Got it.

* * *

**In the ambulance 16.10**

Base, we have a patient in critical condition. Two gunshot wounds and one stab. Profuse bleeding from the chest and abdomen. One of the bullet probably damaged the femoral artery. Lowe pressure, light respiratory failure. Greg had established an oxygen mask. The doctor examined him with a stethoscope. Ed was holding his hand all the time. Suddenly the monitor indicated no signs of life.

-We're losing him!

-No! Greg! Hold on! Please! Don't leave me, Greg! – Ed shouted, doctors let current through by Greg's limp body.

-No changes, again!

* * *

**SRU base 16.30**

In hearings room sitting Peter. After a while, Wordy joined to him.

-My name is Kevin Wordsworth. You get in a deep shit, you should pray now to Greg survived. Can you help us if you will tell us where the Andersen's magazine is.

-Why? I don't care!

-Maybe banging my friend caused you a satisfaction, but believe me, you don't wanna Ed Lane fell on you.

-Is that threat?

-Define this how you want. I don't care. How long do you have planned this all?

After a while Peter replied.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while Peter replied.

Flashback:

**House in the woods, a few days earlier.**

Jose loads bullets for his gun. Anderson was preparing ropes in the basement. Peter entered the house with food.

-I bought a few drinks, bread, some snacks. Do you want to?

-No. – said Jose.

-Where is Kenneth?

-Downstairs.

Peter sat dawn on a chair, in front of Zayas. – So, what next?

-What?

-When you want to do this?

-Soon.

-What about plan?

Jose stood up from the couch. – Kenneth! Come here!

Anderson joined to the men's. – What's up?

-The plan is… I asked a few guys where these idiots live. It would be best to grab them from the Parker's house. He lives lonely, no one will be waiting for him.

-Okey, but how do you want bring Lane there? – said Anderson.

-He comes after Parker often. I paid one homeless, that he will call me when he arrives. Five minutes and we done. Simple?

-And then? – asked Kenneth.

-You want to bring them here? – add Peter.

-Exactly. In the basement we will have some fun with them. – Jose looked at Anderson, who wasn't convinced.

-Something wrong, Kenneth?

-You know, they are not some teenagers! They are one of the best dogs in the city! And you want to grab them both! Do you really think they won't defend themselves?

Jose sat down on the couch. – Dear Kenneth, they will not be armed. We will hit them by surprise. I need them both, you get it!

-Why? Why do you want to reach them at the same time? This is suicide.

-These are buddies. I want to, one of them looked like the other suffers. Just as my father watched as my mother died. I will kill Parker firs, that Lane could watch as his best friend die.

Anderson and Jenkins looked at each other, and agreed to take part in the kidnapping.

* * *

**Comeback.**

**-**Jose wanted to take revenge, he planned everything. But he didn't foresee that you will show up. He will not rest until he kills those two.

-Peter. Where is Anderson warehouse? You can help yourself. Only you have to do, tell me where is that warehouse?

Peter hesitated for a moment.

* * *

**Warehouse, 17.30**

Anderson was on the phone.

-Fuck! Zayas this is screwed! These dogs will be behind us all the time! This is all your fault.

-Take it easy! I will kill those idiots. That will be my last thing I would do in my life. – said Zayas by phone.

At this point, Lou balanced the door. Spike and Jules ran inside.

-On the ground, put it away and lie down on the ground – Spike shouted.

Anderson threw the phone and started to run. Spike followed him. At one point, Anderson pulled his gun and pointed at Spike. He was ready to pull the trigger, when Lou shot him.

-Damn! – Spike shouted.

-Are you all right, Spike? – said Lou.

-Yeah. Thanks man! Wordy?

-Go ahead! – said Wordy by handset.

-Anderson is dead.

-I understand. I will meet you at the hospital. At the moment we don't have any information about Zayas. We have to wait. Come back!

-Got it! I will take his cell phone, try to locate where the connection is made. You go, check on serge.

Lou patted on the Spike's back, then he left the magazine.

* * *

**Hospital, 18.20**

Before operating room Ed was sitting on the wheelchair. Wordy was sitting on the chair. Lou joined to them. Jules brought for all the coffee. On the TV was broadcast messages.

-Lou, turn up! – said Wordy.

-Sure.

_**Latest News. Today, near the sixteenth, two kidnapped policeman from SRU were released from the hands of kidnappers. Serge. Gregory Parker In critical condition was taken to hospital, now he is struggling for life on the operating room. One of the kidnappers, Peter Jenkins is arrested. Second attacker Kenneth Anderson was shot and died while he trying to escape. Police are still looking for Jose Zayas. If anyone has seen this ma….**_

Zayas was watching the news in his hiding place. He load his weapon.

_**Police warned, Zayas could be armed and dangerous. Do not try do anything on your own. **_

Zayas turned off the TV. The walked over the mirror. – So you boys are in the hospital. I am coming to you, woof ,woof. – Zayas laughed derisively.


End file.
